Black Humour
by George H Black
Summary: Just a different ontake to Twilight saga in general and what would have happened if Jacob had gotten there first properly. Enjoy!
1. I'll Miss You

Edward lifted her springy mattress with his index finger and placed the small scrap of paper bearing the words she would never read. As he gently layed it back down again Edward hoped that, should she ever find it, she would know it was him.

For the first time, since Emmet had successfully stood on his chest during a wrestling match, Edward felt physical pain exactly where his heart lay motionless. His redundant tear ducts burned uncomfortably and he brushed his hand, so lightly that the bedding wasn't disturbed, over where she slept everynight. He wasn't strong enough to keep stalking this girl and not hurt her as her relationship with the Quileute boy got stronger.

Edward would end up making the biggest mistake of his life at the hands of his mind's newest acquaintance, jealousy, if he stayed in Forks. Over time, vast mountains of books and movies have attempted to prepare the unsuspecting victims of this monopolising emotion, to no avail.

All these books, movies and songs lay somewhere in his room mocking him. He had listened to them thousands of times in the past century, each generation exsasparating him more. He always thought of jealousy as a weak emotion, having watched it spread across Rosalie's face and mind everytime Emmett so much as looked at another girl. He always thought this was enough proof that it couldn't be as strong as the fragile humans and Rosalie made it out to be. What he now realised was that jealousy creates weakness. Anybody can feel it and with it comes a lack of control.

This was precisely the reason he should stop his ridiculous infactuation and leave Forks immediately. He would move to Alaska and live with the only other family, that he knows of, that live similarly to his. There would be plenty of mountain lions and grizzly bears, at a much closer range, to play with to his hearts content. And no more of her Quileute friend.

The trigger of his weakness. The one who could gently hit her arm when he was teasing her without so much as realising it. The one who could ruffle her hair and not have to lock his jaw for a few minutes to regain self-control at her scent. In fact he probably couldn't even smell it.

It was this that made Edward slightly pity the young boy from La Push. He could not enjoy the mouthwatering aroma that rested on her hair and skin. The floral scent that she unwittingly endangered her life with by shifting her hair infront of her face or flicking it behind her shoulder with a toss of her head.

Edward gulped back the venom that had made it's appearance in his mouth at the thought of her delicious aroma and beautiful face to match. Chocolate brown eyes, mahogony hair, the fairest of skin to say she spent so long in Pheonix with the burning red appearing as soon as any attention was drawn to her at all. He chuckled at the memory of her noticing him glaring at her in biology. Tomatoes would be jealous of the scarlet tone her skin took on in that moment. With a gasp as he remembered how much better she smelt when she blushed and how it felt for him to be sat next to her that day he suddenly felt ashamed of the humour he had found in that time of his long life, which was only just starting to mean something to him.

The time had come. He had to leave now or forever wish he had. He would never be in that close a proximity with her again and that is exactly what she needs. He slowly turned towards the window he had used as an entrance. He appraoched it and swung out. He held onto the bottom edge of it and took one last look at her completely normal room, aside form the fact that it held a piece of paper bearing the words:

_'I'll Miss You.'_

Written by a vampire that was so completely obsessed with her it was better she never see him again.


	2. BackHeart Breaking

**Check out the banner for Black Humour at: (http://) (www.) (flickr) .com/photos/georgehelen/4379065241/**

* * *

"Bells _please_ I need an outsider opinion!"  
"Ange I can't I promised Jacob!"  
"But prom Bella! Prom!"  
"I know Ange I'm really sorry... take Jess."  
"JESS!"

Angela's indignation was plain and I could understand why. "So you're wanting a truthful opinion then?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes Bella." She replied, exasperated now. "What exactly did you promise Jacob anyway?"

"The sun, you know that big round thing found in the sky, will be out, for once, so we're going to do our homework on the beach instead of in my living room." I explained taking another bite of my pizza.

She just looked at me searchingly. "What!?" I slammed my pizza down for emphasis signaling what her answer should be. She understood.

"Nothing." And she carried on eating her salad.

"That's what I thought, now hurry up before they come in." We wolfed down our lunch and speed walked to the door and were still too late; they were walking in just as we were walking out.

The Cullen family, minus one, stalked past us heading toward the food counter where they would collect the food they wouldn't eat. I looked behind me as we made our exit and sure enough the whole lot were glaring at me. I quickly whipped back around with the eyes of the tall blonde girl etched into my mind.

"You really are suicidal. Why'd you turn around?" Angela demanded while clicking me back to the present. "They're so creepy. I can't understand why they have it in for you." She continued settling onto our usual table. I had my theories.

The glaring had started up just as the fifth god-like being had pulled out of school. And even before that he glared at me for the rest of them in biology anyway. Since my first biology lesson at this school I felt like I'd offended him and his family in the worst possible way without actually realising it. I went so far as to change my entire shower essentials in an attempt to get him to stop covering his face from the nose downwards. It worked, to a degree, but, he never fully relaxed around me and all he would say to me was hello and then talk to me about the work when we had to do practical.

Despite his obvious aversion to me for no reason, I felt strangley fascinated by him. I knew I should be angered and down right insulted, but, if I was honest, boys in Pheonix treated me similarly so I shouldn't have been suprised that not all of them would have Mike's obsessive need to be close to the new girl.

"Didn't you say it was going to be nice this weekend?" Angela asked me now, trying to distract me. She was a great friend.

"Yeah apparently only thin raincoats are advised." My favourite pass-time, second only to hanging-out with Jacob, taking the piss out of Forks' weather. "You know you didn't have to move here." She argued back but with a releaved grin on her face.

We carried on like that for the rest of lunch until biology. Due to sir-glares-a-lot's disappearance I now sat alone in biology with nothing really to do but listen to Mr. Banner talk about things I had already learnt in Pheonix. Occasionally, if he was teaching a topic I didn't particularlly like, I would plan ways to distract Jacob from his homework or how to get in his way while he was working in his garage. I actually chuckled out loud as I remembered the one time he'd sent me to get drinks because he was so annoyed with me staring over his shoulder while he worked on his car's engine.

Biology passed in a blur of memories, today of the last time Jake and I had gone to the Beach to do our homework, unfortunately I didn't take a spare set of clothes. One of the only plus sides to the 5th 'glarer' leaving, was gym. My class-mates left with less injuries from the anger I would work up in biology after he had been holding his nose at me for an hour. Only two trips to the nurse at the hands of me and my bad-minton racket.

Thanks to my successful gym class Jacob was going to get a nice Bella today and a can of his favourite soda from the local shop.

"S'up Joe?" I asked my dad's best 'customer' at the counter. Joe reported most of the 'trouble making whipper snappers' my dad dealt with.

"I'd be better if all your friends weren't stealing Granola bars day in and day out." He grumbled at me scanning the two sodas.

"I'm sure I don't know anyone who would do that Joe let alone class them as a friend." I answered doing my best to stifle a chuckle. "I'll let Cheif Swan know though." I paid waved him goodbye and left still trying not to burst out laughing. I let it out in the truck though, for once not caring what people outside thought of me laughing to myself.

"You're early." Billy, Jacob's dad, greeted me as I stepped into my favourite house in the whole world. "He's not even back from school yet."

"My last lesson's gym and I had to run for fear of getting beaten by the two people I hit today." I explained placing the sodas in the fridge so they would be cold by the time Jake got home. "Only two today?" Billy chuckled wheeling himself to the kitchen table, he was wheelchair bound.

"Yeah but they were pretty big." I laughed back leaning on the counter.

"What were?" A voice called from the hallway followed by a thud as something hit the floor.

"Your ears nosy!" I called back. "Hey come here I've got a gift."

"Maybe I don't want it now you've insulted me." Jacob came in anyway his beautiful ebony eyes sweeping curiously around the entire kitchen.

"Close your eyes then." I ordered playfully walking forward with my hands behind my back. Jacob was not much taller than me so I only had to go on my tiptoes to be on level with his face. I breathed lightly into his face so that he knew what was going on even with his eyes closed. Then I leaned into his face my lips about 3 inches away from his and then went past them to his ear. I did all this very slowly, messing with his mind a little bit more than was necessary. I could tell he'd stopped breathing and was trying to keep very still. "It's in the fridge." I whispered and pelted straight past him into the hallway.

Sure enough he hadn't really listened to what I said and was more interested in the fact that I had just made him reveal, once again, his weaker side when it came to me. I knew I couldn't outrun him despite being to years older I was not athletic at all and had to put all my efforts into not tripping over my own feet.

He was hot on my tail as I managed to get out to the front yard headed for my truck. Why? I don't know. "I'm gonna kill you Bella Swan!" He yelled getting a foot closer with each step. I fumbled with the keys as I got to my truck door after successfully not tripped over my feet the entire journey, but, dropped them just as Jacob tapped me on the shoulder, playing with me now.

"Shit." I breathed as I felt his hands grab each side of my waist and lift. He slung me over his shoulder... backwards!

"Ow! Jake my back!" I complained as he ran towards his make-shift garage. I was giggling so much that I just created more pain for myself. "Put me down I was only playing!" I tried in vain to free myself, weak from laughing so much. "There really is a suprise for you in the fridge! Please Jacob it feels like my back's about to snap in half!"

At this he dropped me on the floor just outside the door of the garage and stooped to my level his face inches from mine yet again. "That's how much it hurts." Was all he whispered. Then he got up and stalked into his garage to set to work on The Rabbit.

He knew I was joking right?


	3. Home

As though answering my question Jacob threw, or dropped, something to the floor with a deafening, metallic clang.

I couldn't understand it. I always pick on him. Not a day goes by when I don't tease him one way or another, why did he choose now to get all sensitive?

Then it clicked.

I knew how Jake felt for me, but, did he know that I knew?

Again he answered my question with some tool or other. With each eternal echo of the metal I heard Charlie's, once unecessary, lecture: "A guys feelings are just as breakable as a girls... so be careful."

I still didn't fully understand why Jacob was having a tantrum but I knew who would.

From behind his newspaper Billy said "He's mad with you isn't he?" It wasn't a question so I didn't answer.

He lowered his newspaper as I crossed the room to lean against the counter and bury my face in my hands. How could I be so stupid and insensitive? I just assumed that he knew I knew. He didn't make much of a secret of it, as most 15 year old boys are incapable of anyway! Thinking about it now I realised that he had actually been trying to keep his feelings from me for fear of this very type of rejection. Why was I damned to be so unobservant?

"Bella?" A gruff voice called across the kitchen. Jacob's voice was so like his dad's. "He'd at least let you into the garage if you gave a simple apology." He suggested, worried that I hadn't looked up.  
"That's not the point." I mumbled through my hands. "I should've realised what I was doing." No-one liked being led on and let down.

After 10 more minutes of moping I had a rough plan in my head that started with Billy's recommendation.

'Clang Clang Clang!' "Jake? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led you on like that." I began, thinking I sounded a bit false and blank. "You have every right to send me home and tell me you never want to see me again." I continued getting a bit melodramatic in the hope of making him smile. "I..." 'Click!' He had taken the padlock off the door. An invitation?

Wasting no time I ripped the door out of my way and ran smack bang into a wall which fell back a few paces then righted itself. Wait, walls don't right themselves? Or move in paces? And there isn't one just inside the door. "Wow you're violent when you're sorry." The unstable wall chuckled.

Jacob had stood at the entrance with his arms wide open in forgiveness, only to be ran into. But, while he only stepped backwards, I had fallen flat onto the grass outside. "Correction, I'm self harming." Using his helping hand, I managed to stand upright but I refused to let go and then pulled him into a hug. "I'm sooooooooooo sorry Jake, I didn't realise you would get so upset, I was just trying to give you your present and tease you at the same..."  
"So there is a present?" He interrupted.

Back to normal. He dragged me back to the kitchen at full speed seeming not to care about whether I tripped up or not. If I was honest neither did I, Jacob was back. "In the fridge?" He clarified already there with his hand on the door. I nodded, unsuccessfully trying to fight back hysterics.

"Hmmm?" Instead of opening the fridge he stood and pondered the possibilities of his mystery gift. I just watched his 15 year old face, waiting for the obvious to strike him. Eventually my smile broke across his mouth, blinding and mesmorising me immediately. "Dr. Pepper?" The smile said. I was vaguely aware of my nodding and contrasting sarcastic reply. "No. It's a new pair of jeans."

He laughed his childlike laugh, exposing the whole kitchen to the full power of his inner sun. "You kids." I heard Billy comment exasperatedly and then a ruslting of newspaper indicating his disappearance.

Mine and Jake's answering tongue-sticking-out had us literally rolling on the floor laughing again. Ahhhhh, Home.


	4. Disappearance

********

**First of all MASSIVE thank you to all the random strangers reading, reviewing etc.  
Basically, those of you who either have or make time for this story (and therefore me) make me happier than when I read a particularly amazing fanfiction.  
So before I start off again with Bella and Jacob I want to thank everyone either reading reviewing following whatever THANKYOU xxxxx**

* * *

Snow. In March.

Yesterday there were a few spells, but, as I opened my eyes tuesday morning I could tell the light was different. So that was the sort of day it was going to be. Great.

Snow meant 0 degrees celcius.  
0 degrees meant freezing temperature of water.  
Frozen water meant ice.  
Ice meant an uncoordinated person's (aka my) worst nightmare.

Sure enough, 3 steps out of the house... I slipped. _Yay a lovely, attractive, not to mention painful, bruise right on my ass_, I thought bitterly. Not that anyone was going to be looking at my bum (with the bruise on display anyway), but, did I mention painful? Yet more proof that I was going to have a smashing day. The journey to school was going to be interesting.

I started my monstrous engine and reversed slightly when I heard a crunchy metallic sound from underneath the truck. _Shit_.

When I jumped out to investigate, and hopefully save, whatever I ran over I realised that Charlie had placed snow-chains on my tires for today. Bless his soul, I'll make him something special tonight for dinner.

So thanks to my beloved father my dreaded, icy journey to school went by fairly un-dramatically. Maybe today could pick up. Cruising into the parking lot, smeared with a deadly looking shine, I wished my shoes had little suckers on them. I sighed and looked up to find Alice Cullen gesturing frantically to me to park next to the Cullen's shiny red convertable (the Volvo having left with the 5th member).

Taken off guard, I shook my head in amazment while my still semi-conscious self took over and parked next to the Goddess of all convertables. Switching the truck off and leaping out, I realised I should have leapt straight onto Alice. I span around three times, stumbled to the other side of my truck, examined the pathway into the school. No Cullen in sight.

Then I heard it.


	5. Moon Tree

"I've almost mastered the need to see her." I told my father. "And I swear the image of her face has faded a little."  
"So will you be returning to school?" Carlisle asked with a hopeful smile on his face.  
"Not just yet. I don't want start the thirst up again too early."  
"That's fair enough, but, at least return home, please Edward, for Esme's sake?" He compromised the smile back in place.  
"Of course."

As I was leaving the hospital where my father worked I caught a glimpse of someone's thoughts on their way to school. It was of her beautiful face; all thick brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and tendency to flush blood red... Stop.

No thinking about her at all, _especially_ not the blushing. Instead I focused on the boys other thoughts, which were mainly about him not straying off the icy roads and onto the pavement. Looks like women are better drivers after all. With a chuckle I continued to my car and just hoped that for his, and anyone elses sake that he kept in control...

* * *

The sound of brakes slamming onto tyres had everyone within a mile radius shoving their hands over their ears, myself included. As a reflex I dropped to the floor as well shoving my head against my newly chained tyres. At the same time about a million other things happened; even more deafening than the brakes was the sound of a girl screaming as she ran off into the school, probably to get a teacher or just to make sure she was out of the way of the black van now travelling sideways into the lot towards _my_ parking space.

Even with this horrific situation unfolding before me, all I could watch was Alice Cullen, sticking as close to the school wall as she could possibly get and then disappearing through the gate and off of the premises as all hell was letting loose and lessons hadn't even started.

CRACK! CRUNCH! Silence.

I turned back to the scene at hand...

* * *

Getting into my Volvo and turning the volume of my CD as high as possible, I attempted to forget about how the boys mind had refreshed my fading image of her. Then she appeared again, this time in the much more familiar frame of mind (so to speak), of my sister.

Her dainty dancer feet were pelting their way towards the hospital faster than any human eyes could even dream of seeing, her pretty little head was thinking away about her reason for skipping school so early, which is what had caught my attention, but, unlike the boy's, _this_ thought did not make me want to laugh...

* * *

Curled around a very familiar tree, was Tyler Crowley's crumpled van. Everyone and anyone was rushing towards the tree bang infront of where I parked everyday. I couldn't. My body wouldn't do anything, but, lean it's head against the side of my truck. My mind wasn't co-operating either; all it kept saying was '_she knew'_ over and over.

It was ridiculous; no-one could have known for sure that Tyler was going to skid around the corner, let alone where he was going to crash. Beside wasn't Alice always glaring at me anyway? It sure seemed like she wanted me to disapear rather than stick around.

No, there must have been some other reason she wanted me to park here. _'Like what?'_ My mind taunted.

I couldn't think of anything.

* * *

"ALICE! I can't believe you just left her there to _die_. Tell me Emmett or Jasper stopped the van please Alice..." I was on my knees now, dry sobs escaping my chest and I was clutching at her top.

I would've just listened to her thoughts, but, I couldn't make sense of my own. Besides, I needed to hear her tell me, out loud, that My reason for existing was alive.

"Edward! My top! Do you realise this is unique?" Alice whined. How could she be so self centred at a time like this unless she was ok...

"Look she's fine I made her park next to me so that she wouldn't get crushed. If I didn't know any better I'd say you expected me to just let her die?" She scorned yanking her precious top out of my loosened grip.

Joy burned through every frozen cell in my body and I felt almost human. I jumped up and pulled my tiny sister into a hug that would've done damage to Emmett's bones. I didn't really care, as long as my moon was still in the sky everything else could disintergrate and I would still keep on staring at it.

In short, the need was back.

* * *

**A/N Ok so I wanted to do a chapter with alternating POV but I didn't want the flow ruined by EPOV and BPOV where necessary so hope you guys understood it I tried to make it obvious but you never know =D Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Truths

**I think it's about time I put a disclaimer in especially for this chapter**

**'Ahem' I do not own twilight much less any of the characters. They all belong to the Goddess of Twilight Stephanie Meyer. Thank you.**

**Enjoy the chapter guys =D**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jake, she knew!" Yet another breath wasted on my disbelieving best friend. I'd lost count of how many times we'd had this conversation and the accident only happened this morning.

However, I was determined not to let it drop until I got some more likely ideas from someone. For this Poor old Jacob was paying the price. He didn't even see it.

"Yes Bella." He said this time, exasperated. "Alice Cullen has psychic powers, knew exactly where the van was going to crash and, for once, she showed her good side by making sure you were out of the way." Slamming his pen down he locked eyes with me. "Look, honey, I'm glad you're ok and I feel like I owe her I really do, but, I have no ideas about how she did it. Could we _please_ talk about something else!" With that he picked his pen back up and started again with his algebra.  
"You're only grumpy because you can't do your maths! Here, let me take a look."

It was still perishing outside and inside during this mid-spring winter so me and Jacob were doing our homework squashed onto wither side of my couch with Jacob's immense body heat keeping us both warm.

"I just don't understand where letters come into maths!" He cried still mardy. "It's just wrong." Practically throwing his notes at me he lay back and put his lengthy black hair up with his infamous rubber band.

"I know, you've said countless times." I explained smirking to cheer him up. "Honestly you really should stop repeating yourself it gets so annoying." By this time I was holding up his notes in defense of the inevitable attack I could see building in his eyes.

* * *

"Billy? Do you want Budweisers or Stella?" Charlie called across Joe's shop.

"Get both and I'll chip in." I answered sub-consciously while thinking about what he had told what at Bella's school this morning. Bella's 'delusions', as Charlie called them, about the Cullen girl gave me a horrific revelation. The old stories were true. And not just ones I knew were true.

I had attempted to, inconpsicuously, pass on all the important 'strories' to Jacob as fact; he was having none of it and just thought of them as fairy-tales to get him to sleep at night when he was small. Now that they were all proved to be true there really lay little hope for a happy end-of teenage-years for my only son. Poor kid.

The bloodsucker's paranormal gifts didn't scare me if I was correct then they wouldn't effect him or his soon-to-be brothers. What this proved however had me shaking in anxiety for the kids...  
Imprinting.

Such strong devotion to another should be optional in my opinion. That and the likely hood that his imprint would be the girl he claims to love at the moment terrified me. As a father I should feel nothing but releif at the fact that my son had a soulmate whom he will love and take care of and not have to worry about mutual affection according to legend.

The possibility of Bella and Jake getting crushed was at an all time high now. Even though Bella didn't quite know it yet she loved Jacob just as much as he loved her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something stopping her from realising the full potential of their relationship as I would undoubtedly see an example of when we got back to Charlie's.

My guess is that they'll be wrestling or playfully bickering yet again.

* * *

"Say you're a hypocrite! SAY IT!" Jake had all my hair in his hand and both my hands in his other. How did I not see this coming.

"Ok, ok I'm a hypocrite just get off my hair please!" I screamed in his face.

"Even when you're trapped you never forget your manners do you?" Jacob chuckled in response letting go of my hair and then ruffling it. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the time. I should probably get to work on dinner. "Well kid, I'm going to go and make your dinner, like the superior I am, so you be good and get that homework done."

"Superior? You've gotta be joking." He followed me into the kitchen dumping his maths on the sofa and leaned against the counter as I started preparing the food. "Yeah I'm 17 you're 15 that makes me superior." To further prove my point I expertly flipped the steaks I now had in a pan.

"That's only our physical ages. Tell me what's a Shuttle Valve Modulator?" He asked getting smug now.

"It's a part of a car." I replied, but, he then asked what it did. I couldn't answer.

"See, my knowledge in cars and mechanics and all the stuff you love watching so much in my garage makes me older than you." He folded his arms in triumph and smiled his brightest, most arrogant smile. I had to smile back.

"Ok you know cars and fixing the Rabbit is impressive, but, how good's your beef stroganoff?" We carried on like this until we heard the door being unlocked and the unmistakable sounds of two old men bickering playfully.

"Billy will agree with me." I said dismissively setting out four steaming hot steaks in mustard sauce bringing my age up to an amazing 38 with Jacob stuck at 30.

That night I lay awake and thought about how great my day was and how unbelievably beautiful Jacob's smile was all night. Come to think of it Jake's smile always overwhelmed me with it's beauty.

If I'd've said this outloud to anyone they would've realised the truth I couldn't (or wouldn't) work out for myself...

I wanted Jacob Black.


	7. A Shade of Pain and Then We Die?

**One of my favourite Seal songs and the idea just came to me as I finished the chapter.  
Enjoy =D**

* * *

Charly, Sarenee and Jacob Jr. I knew their names but I couldn't have told you how; as happens in dreams. Also a lot of false memories had planted themselves in my mind such as my wedding to a tall, copper skinned man with deep ebony eyes.

At the time in the dream I was in a 3 person bedroom reading to 3 small brown eyed and russet skinned children.

"...And then the wood-cutter gave the Big Bad Wolf what was coming to him and Little Red Riding Hood was so impressed that she married the wood-cutter and they lived happily ever after."  
"Big surprise." Commented Jacob Jr. Being the oldest he didn't set much store to fairy tales. It didn't help that he was so much like his dad.

As I was tucking him into bed I whispered "Now don't you ruin the stories for Charly and Ren little guy. You used to love them too!"  
"Sure, sure mama." He replied wearily making me chuckle at his dad's favourite saying.

"Mama, how does Jacob know everything?" My only daughter asked me looking upset at her lack of knowledge.  
"He doesn't Ren and don't you let him think he does." I kissed her on the head and went over to my youngest son and child.

"Night night hun, sweet dreams."  
"Night mama. Mama, why does Jake listen to the stories if he doesn't like them?" He asked with his eyes already closed.  
"Good point Charly. Don't worry about him though. Sleep tight." I gave him a kiss on the forehead too and headed downstairs.

Waiting for me there watching T.V on the sofa was my husband; the long haired, tall and muscular Jacob Black. I plonked myself next to his warm body and slotted my head into his neck. We lay like this for an immeasurable amount of time watching T.V until he grabbed my chin firmly in his fingers, tilted my head up and kissed me.

I had never imagined that kissing someone could feel this right. The way his lips moulded themselves to the shape of mine and moved together with them as though they were slow dancing to a beautiful melody.

All too soon Jake broke the kiss, rested his forehead on mine and whispered "When are you going to realise that this is where you want to be heading?" The words came form Jacob's mouth, but, they were said in my voice.

I sat up in my bed quickly, earning myself a head rush and getting disorientated in my dark room. I was so dizzy I thought I could see someone at the end of my bed before I turned to check the time and turn the light on. When the room was illuminated there was no-one there and I couldn't understand why I felt so sad a having woken up.

...

"La Push, Bella?" Angela asked me first thing the next morning.

"What?"

"Mike and Jessica are inviting a load of people to La Push this weekend to surf and there'll be a bonfire and everything." She explained. "I'm not really into surfing so I wondered if you wanted to come along too and keep me company? Please." She widened her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well if you're gonna pull that face sure." I agreed. "Hey I need to tell you something. You know that accident yesterday..." And I told her all about what I'd seen Alice do and about her offering me to park next to her. "...And it looks like she's not even here today." I finished.

The red convertible wasn't in the car park today, the weather was just as gloomy as it could get in Forks, meaning they weren't camping or that they were stupid enough to camp in this weather.

"Bella stop thinking now." Angela said to me in a stern voice. "I know you're going to say that she's avoiding you, but, don't you think that's a little par... I mean far fetched." Bless Ange, even when I'm being completely crazy she doesn't want to tell it straight to my face in case I take offence.

As class was just about to start, and I didn't feel like arguing the point with her, I agreed with her and didn't bring the subject back up all day.

"So you know this La Push weekend?" I asked Angela as we ate our lunch in the cafeteria for once.  
"Hmmmm?" She replied eyeing me suspiciously.  
"Could I bring..."  
"No." She threw her sandwich down on her plate and gave me a stern look. "No, Bella. You haven't hung out with us out of school in ages, please don't invite him." Trying to re-lighten the mood she pulled the same face from earlier.  
"OK fine, but, we're on his territory, so if he turns up with his friends then I can't be held responsible." I reasoned.

As the bell rang for next lesson I gave my word I wouldn't mention what I was doing this weekend to Jacob and left for Biology, which I spent contemplating the Alice situation.

Driving home, with a sore head from gym, I came to the conclusion that if they all transferred out of school then it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world and I could just learn to accept that I'll never know how or if she knew about the van crashing before it happened. When I got back there was a very familiar car in my driveway and an even more familiar face was grinning at me while leaning against the door of the car.

"Jacob? How the heck did you finish it!" I exclaimed dashing out of my truck to hug his smiling form.  
"I would've finished it yesterday but we had a homework date so I got up early this morning and added the last part. Feel special because this is the first place I've driven it to." He gave the newly built Rabbit an appreciative smack.  
"It's an honour." I replied bowing at the car. He laughed a laugh that made my stomach twist in a weird way.  
"So I was thinking do you want to just go for a drive today in it? You would be the first person to ride in it then as well." Jacob was looking very intently at a small stone by his feet as he said this.  
"Sure why not." I skipped around to the other side of the car and jumped in.

Jake loosened up after I agreed to a drive and we spent ages just talking and stopped off at Joe's to get some food before we set off again laughing and joking like always. Until...

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Jake asked me after we had just relived a particullarly funny time on the beach one day.  
"Oh yeah, I can't do anything this weekend." I told him in what I hoped was a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Why, what you doing?"  
"I can't tell you." I replied knowing I sounded mean but I had promised Angela.  
"Oh." He said sounding hurt. "Fair enough, I'll just see what the boys are doing."  
"I want to tell you Jake but I promised them I wouldn't." Trying to get back in his good books I offered im the last Malteser in the bag. He took it but didn't seem much happier.

The ride after that was slightly awkward and the laughter false. "You'd better be getting back then or Charlie'll starve." Jacob told me still in his forced cheery voice. I laughed, continuing my attempt at making him smile properly. He turned the car into a driveway, backed out and then there was an almighty clang like a symbol being banged right next to my right ear, a shade of pain and then darkness.


	8. I Just Want An Answer

**Sorry about the REEEEEAAAALLLLY long delay and the length but here it is and I hope you enjoy it all the same****

* * *

**

She was dead. I wasn't allowed to see her, but, I understood the way my dad kept avoiding my eye when I asked if she was ok.

"I'm sure she's fine, but, I er... haven't been able to visit." He would say. "You just concentrate on getting the feeling back in your legs Jake."

My ears were getting irritated with the repitition of the conversation about Bella's welfare, my whole being was fed up of having to rely on Nurse Cara to change me, take me to the bathroom and everything else I needed my frickin' legs for, but, worst of all, my heart was sick with worry about Bella.

She had been sat on the side the dickhead had driven into and I was willing to bet what was left of my car that she was worse than just not being able to walk. In short, I was miserable.

Dad kept trying to cheer me up. For some reason he treated my happiness like life or death. "Come on Jacob!" He exploded eventually. "You're stronger than this. You have to be stronger than this." He added in a quiet mumble, wheeling his chair away, now saying something about food.

How did he expect me to be cheerful? He knew exactly how I felt about the girl who I would most likely never see again. Without her in my life I couldn't seem to muster a genuine laugh. There wasn't any point if I couldn't see Bella's returning smile or hear her chuckle back.

My dad, in another effort to make me happy, brought the photos of me and Bella from my bedroom and put them on my side table. It did nothing but make my chest give a huge, uncomfortable pang everytime I looked at them. I made an effort to seem grateful by picking them up affectionately from time to time when I knew dad was looking.

My legs recovered on the friday. 3 days after the accident and I was on my way back home with a whole weekend spread out infront of me. Meaning no school to use as a distraction. Woopdee fucking doo.

Quil and Embry were waiting for us when we got home and they did their best to cheer me up, poor guys, but all I wanted to do was see Bella and I didn't let anyone think otherwise.

"We're going down to La Push tomorrow Jake wanna come along?" Asked Quil at dinner. "Give those legs a bit of a workout?"

I suppose I should've felt grateful that my best friends understood that I needed some sort of distraction, but guess what stopped me.

I agreed anyway. After all I couldn't really pass down any type of distraction however pointless.

Next day dad sat bang next to the phone all day until it was time for me to go and meet the guys. Stupid father-son bond.

"Have fun Jake, don't do too much, life isn't nearly as fun without legs, trust me!"

"Sure sure. See ya later." And I was off on a day of 'fun' with my best friends, why wasn't I skipping to the beach? Again I didn't need think too hard about that.

When I arrived at 'our La Push corner' I wasn't surprised to see the all the res boys had come along. Little Seth Clearwater came running up the second I was visible and started his sometimes irritating but mostly flattering tirade of worship. "Yes Seth I'm fine it was just a small crash because of some douche bag that decided to drive into the side of me when I was backing out." Exasperated already I just wanted him to shut up, but, no. "I know I heard you know what if I ever see that douche bag I'm gonna rip him limb from limb Jake I mean it he'd better keep his doors locked at nnight or he's in for a nasty surprise." At this I had to laugh and just left him to it.

The lot of us walked along the beach, threw sand at eachother and had a water fight just like always. But not. However, many normal things I made myself do they all seemed surreal because I knew she wasn't safe and sound at home waiting for me to ring her and talk about our days. And then I saw them.

Gathered around a fire not 100 yards away I saw a group of people I recognised from Bella's vague introductions ages ago. I searched for the one I liked the most, Bella's best friend. She was sat on her own log staring vacantly at the fire, not a good sign.

"Hey guys I know those people over there I'm just gonna go and say hi!" I called back to the others and, without waiting to see their reactions, I ran full pelt towards Angela.


	9. Relief and Realisation

**Sorry it's been soooooooo long (in fact you may want to read the chapter before through again) and that the chapter isn't but I've had exams and coursework I'm sure some of you understand but anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much. Thanks again for sticking with me :)**

* * *

"So Doctor Cullen started treating her 24/7. I haven't seen her since Wednesday lunchtime."

Angela had finally provided the information I wanted, no _needed_.

It turns out that the idiot who drove into us was the adopted son of the best doctor in Forks Hospital. As I had expected Bella came away from the accident with worse than just dead legs; all the ribs on her right side had been broken, along with her right arm, in six different places, she was knocked unconscious by the sheer pain of those injuries and her feet were badly burned by the fire that ignited just seconds after the collision. All in all she needed the 24/7 care she was receiving.

"Wow that's bad, and I was complaining about my legs." I tried to make the girl laugh, she looked so miserable. She gave me a small smile that said thanks for trying.

While Angela looked like the whole world was falling apart every cell in my body was dancing for joy; Angela had just confirmed that my reason for waking up in a morning was alive and being treated constantly for injuries that were completely curable. Suddenly I felt like taking a good run along the beach. "Thanks so much Ange I'm sure she'll be better soon cheer up and enjoy your barbeque, beach party thing." I felt she deserved one of the smiles I always reserved for Bella and I don't think I could've held it back if I wanted to. I saw the effects immediately; her face broke into a proper smile and I could tell that in that moment she believed what I had said and that Bella would be perfectly fine sometime very soon, and her smile made me believe it too.

"I'll see you around." I found this difficult to say while my mouth was stuck like this.  
"Yeah, see ya!" She called after me as I ran back to the guys with the Bella smile still spread across my stupid face.

"She's ok! She's just being privately treated by Doctor Cullen because of all the injuries! She's going to be alright!" I was seeing every colour of the landscape brighter than they could've possibly been, each and every tone of the now setting sun looked more beautiful and radiant than it had ever looked, even with Bella stood next to me, I was ready to sing at the top of my lungs and dance like no one was watching...

And then I saw their faces. Lips clenched between teeth. Eyes looking sideways at another pair. All sets of eyebrows slanted into shapes of fear. Then it hit me, as hard as if I had been on the passenger side.

Angela never said she woke up.


	10. Phases

Comatosed.

My reason for living was comatosed.

So I was going to make sure that the reason my reason for living was comatosed didn't live to see her wake up.

And she _will_ wake up.

Why is it so hot in here?

Why is everything red?

Why am I shaking?

AHHH! My body, what's happening to me?...

* * *

Carlisle wouldn't let me into the hospital let alone her room.

I understood that she was constantly wearing blood stained bandages, I understood I wouldn't be able to resist that and I knew she was still alive.

My head could see all this by looking into Carlisle's, however, my... heart?... being?... anyway something in me had to see her to believe all the things my adopted father was silently telling me.

* * *

Name: Isabella (Bella) Swan  
Date of birth: 13th September 1987  
Occupation: None (attends Forks High School)  
Family: Charlie Swan (Father) Renee Dwyer (Mother) Jacob Black (Soul Mate)

These facts kept presenting themselves to me over and over again. I didn't argue with any of them they just made it hard for me to access any other information there may be about myself. For example I had no idea what I did for hobbies or what exactly I was studying at school, or why this dream was going on for so long. All I wanted to do was get up, go to school and then see my Jacob like any other day. Why couldn't I?

* * *

Sick. Anger. Pain. Beast. Pain. Jacob. Heat.

That's what my life had reduced itself to because of the dick head that drove into me. They had created such a rage in me that my destiny was happening a good few years early.

Could they give me any more reasons to kill them?

And now I had the means to do just that and make it look like an animal attack, which weren't exactly rare in this part of America. It's official, fate wanted me to kill that driver. All I had to do was listen to my dad (when I could hear him) and try and gain some control over this monster inside me.

Yes, it's starting to rain. I remember when I used to hate the cooling water falling from the sky because it made my hair unmanageable; in fact once me and Bella ran as fast as we could to her truck from the beach when the heavens opened. We sat there and warmed up for 20 minutes laughing and dithering at the same time.

Huh the pain's letting off a bit. Maybe I'm getting the hang of it and I'll be able to see Bella soo...

She can't see me. She just can't see me like this. Everyday she told me how much she loved my hair and that I wasn't allowed to get any taller. GOD she's so beautiful when she's laughing.

Uh oh here we go again...

* * *

Finds Fun: Homework, walking on the Beach, watching car building, running from the rain.

Homework? That's not right, nobody likes homework let alone finds it fun. I really am sick of this dream 'running from the rain'? I don't like anything to do with rain do I?

Why won't I wake up!

* * *

AAHHH oh my God! Why haven't I died from this heat yet? It's pissing it down and I haven't felt one drop of cool on my skin.

Here he comes the expert in this hell. "DAAD! DAD HELP ME!" I cried just like every other time Sam wheeled him up to my prison in the forest with a cooler on his lap.

The look of pain on his face when I said this almost mirrored the pain I felt all day every day. Almost.

"Here son have some water." He held a bottle of frozen water to my lips, and the top part melted instantly meaning I could drink it. I could feel the cold a little but not enough to stop me feeling uncomfortably hot. My dad kept tipping it until the bottle was empty and he pulled out another one. After I'd finished 3 bottles he got out a 6 pack of ice-pops. I ate them all in 10 seconds.

"How many times today Jake?" Sam asked me looking directly into my eyes with a look that said it will end I promise. And I believed him.

"10 I think. I lose track around 4."

"You howled that last time Jakey, was it more painful than normal?" From the look on his face I could tell it was for him.

"Did I? Don't really remember Dad so probably not no." Caring lies.

They stayed as long as normal, Sam told me the same advice as normal and they both left with the normal expressions of agony and fear.

And I was alone again with nothing but my thoughts of her for company.


	11. Understanding

**A lot closer together these chapters but I thought you deserved it after such a long wait hope you like them thanks for being patient and stay tuned :D**

* * *

_I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip him to shreds and burn him! Filthy, bloodsucking, parasite!_

From what I could hear he was about 2 miles away wand getting half a mile closer every 15 seconds, all I had to do was wait behind the treaty line and prepare my side of the story. Although from what I could see he already knew it, stupid pup. Didin't he understand that I was the same as him really? Singers aren't something you come across often and he was very lucky she was still alive to be upset over. I'm just thankful she wasn't too badly hurt.

Well here goes nothing. The rusty brown, over sized beast came to an abrupt halt just before the line. He growled showing all his pointed, 5-inch-long teeth as if they would scare me. A kid like him was no match for me and I knew it but I also knew that he was only doing it for her and I understood that so much that i wasn't going to start anything, just finish it if necessary.

His nose was wrinkled in disgust at how I smelt to him and I was having difficulty not scrunching my face up to try and protect it from the stench he was radiating towards me. If only that wasn't allowed over the line as well. But anyway down to business.

"Hello we haven't properly met, Edward Cullen I am a vampire and I can read minds... They didn't tell you that part?" At this he stumbled back a little bit as though distance would mean I couldn't read it. True enough, but, he didn't go nearly far enough. I had to laugh as one word popped into his head once what I said had sunk in:

_Shit._

Shit indeed no I could understand why he thought he had a chance, without my gift I wouldn't be as good a fighter as I am but still able to beat him. "You dogs don't know as much as you think about us then." Another growl. "I'm here to reason with you, I know you're here to try and kill me over Bella Swan."Another growl at her name.  
_You don't say her name to me.  
_He catches on quick I'll give him that. "Fair enough. I know you love her, I know she's all you've been thinking about since the accident..."  
_Accident! You just wanted her blood and make it _look_ like an accident! Leeche!  
_"Not true it was an accident and one I deeply regret. I saved you both from the crash, pulled you from the rubble don't you remember?"  
_Why both of us I would've thought you'd want me gone? If you're not after her blood then you're after her aren't you?  
_"No Jacob, I'm not selfish enough to do that, as difficult as that will be for you to comprehend. I admit I have become very attached to Be... to her, but, I could definately appreciate that you were better for her, now however I think it would be best for her if we both left her alone."  
_You don't tell me what I have to do.  
_Another growl but I could see that he had already thought about it and he knew I was right. And how much it killed him. "If it makes you feel any better I haven't been near her since the accident, mainly because my father won't let me, but, if I'm honest I wouldn't have anyway." At least he couldn't tell when _I_ was lying.

"I haven't violated the treaty in any way; she is still human and still alive. If you were to kill me now you would be breaking rules and would have to face my coven to whom you will lose." No need to let him know he wouldn't beat me anyway. "I am sincerely sorry for what has happened to you as a result of the stress you have been through, if I could go back, I would never have gone to that biology lesson." Ignoring his confusion I carried on. "My father tells me she is doing well but isn't showing many signs of waking up anytime soon so I think you would be safe going to see her. I am going to leave Forks again and not come back until my family asure me that she is gone. Who knows when I return she may be long dead and we could meet again under less sinister conditions. They haven't told you about the immortal bit yet have they? You really need educating." At this I stepped forwards and he took a few steps back in reaction to my scent. "I hope we can meet again and get to know eachother goodbye Jacob Black."

And I ran far away from Forks, from wolves, from my family, from my life and from my obsession.


	12. Imprinted Belonging

She was beautiful. No, more than beautiful... _magnificent_. No thats still not good enough, I could not find the right words to describe how she looked when I finally made my way into her private room.

The head leech gave me a bit of trouble when I entered the hospital and asked to see her. If you could call it trouble, all he did was _advise_ me that I shouldn't go and see her because it would be too difficult to leave. I knew that already, but, I didn't even consider not going, I had to see her.

I slowly made my way over to the chair next to her bed but did not sit down; then I wouldn't be able to see her face. After staring at her for not nearly long enough I raised my right hand and moved it towards her soft fragile cheek and brushed it with my palm.

My Bella.

* * *

Stuck in this endless dream I was beginning to wonder if I even wanted to wake up or if I just wanted it to go dark and not know anything. Then I remembered Jacob and how I couldn't possibly not know about him it would hurt too much to never wake up and not see his smile everyday. God why can't I just WAKE UP!

Then something changed. The profile of me stopped repeating itself and I was just laid down with my eyes closed. However, as I tried to open them I couldn't find them, I knew where they were but I couldn't get them to move.

I could sense there was someone else with me where ever I was. They were only a few metres away; probably close enough to touch if I could find my arms. And I wanted to. With everything I had I wanted to reach out and touch who/what ever was not very far away from me. I wanted this so badly that my heart began to ache from the lack of contact.

Then it started to move. It was getting closer but very slowly; too slowly for me to handle I felt like I was shaking, shaking with the effort of searching for my arms and eyelids so that I could see what I was so magnetised to.

By now I was pretty sure it was a person but when they stopped next to me the heat radiating from them was far to hot for any person to be able to handle. And then it happened.

The heat lightly touched my cheek and my eyes flew open to see the only man in the world I wanted to see.

My Jacob was stood above me looking at me as he had always looked only this time I could tell I was looking back the same way.

He was the same with his face dominating grin and the way his eyes said 'I love you' but he was different; his hair was gone and he was a lot taller and more muscular and his eyebrows slanted the wrong way; they looked angry rather than playful. I didnt care; he was mine and I would do anything for him and I could tell he would do the same for me.

* * *

The never ending, chocolate brown twinkled at me from both of her magnificent eyes and suddenly the world, for me, wasn't the great big blue and green thing orbiting around the sun, it was her; she was it, the one, as some people would say.

Then came the smile and the blush and that was it; I couldn't wait any longer I had to be as physically close to her as was possible. I swept down to her making my lips meet hers as softly as I could manage and cradled her face in both my hands. It was sensational, the chemistry and mutual love flowing through the point at which our lips touched was indescribable; the only reason I didn't pull her closer to me was because I could easily have crushed and killed her and I would NEVER let myself do that to this woman.

I almost broke away in surprise when I felt her hands wrap into my hair and pull me closer to her. As long as I let her dictate how much force went into the contact made between us she would be fine.

Now I knew why leaving her alone had felt impossible, because it was. There was no way on earth we could have stayed separate forever and no way we were ever going to be again.

We belong like this.

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too much of a let down but I was planning on it being the end unless you think another chapter is needed in which case review and let me know please or private message me.**

**Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing I couldn't have asked for a better reception for my first story :D Thanks again**


	13. Epilogue

**Ok I made a huuuuuuuge boo-boo! Some of you may have noticed it and I'm soooo sorry and I thank you for paying so much attention here's the updated version thanks again and sorry (again)**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Jacob Ephraim Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Jacob Ephraim Black, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, for ri..."

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife go in p... alright, alright, you may now kiss the bride."

The moment we were both anticipating was here, Jacob milked it and slowly walked towards me, touching his hand to my cheek, the way he did when he woke me up 3 years ago, and leaned in to connect our lips together and finalise our marriage. I had never felt so whole in all my life. I thought the first time we made love was the peak of how close we could get but I was wrong. Here, now; at the end of our wedding ceremony was when we were at our closest, we were now one person.

_I'll be your dream,  
__I'll be your wish,  
__I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope,  
__I'll be your love,  
__Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath,  
Truly, madly, deeply do._

After all the speeches and tears and feeding the vast werewolf stomaches, me and my new husband started our first dance. He had chosen the song and not told me. I started tearing up again with a stupid grin on my face that could rival Jacob's biggest smile.

We came together in the middle of the dancefloor and for the first time in my life I didn't want to run a mile from being the centre of attention; we were meant to be together and I wanted the whole world to know it.

The old Bella would have hated the thought of how corny this whole day had been but the new me welcomed it with open arms because it meant being with Jake the way I should have been since the day I met him.

The rest of the reception passed in a blur of drink, dancing and most of all fun. Then it was time to relax and prepare ourselves for the honeymoon tomorrow. This was my surprise for Jacob; he chose the song, I chose the honeymoon destination. Sun, sun and more sun was my criteria. Despite his dangerous temperatures (for a human), he longed to feel like he was _being_ warmed again so I chose Brazil. I knew most women wouldn't dream of taking their new husband to Brazil because of the excess in bikini clad women, however, being an imprint I did not worry about that at all. Well... maybe a little bit; I was only human.

...

After a heavy day of beaching we were back in our hotel room, or rather on the balcony of our room, snuggled together in one chair. The way we kissed never got boring for me, I knew I would never tire of having our lips touch and move together; the way we knew what actions would send the other person crazy was just too perfect. For example Jake knew that I could never be physically close enough to him so he was constantly holding me as tightly as my fragile body would allow and he loved his hair being stroked and played with. There was never anything but each other when we were kissing.

But there was something troubling me. Ever since the day he woke me from my coma, I'd felt there was something missing, even with imprinting on Jacob I still felt like I wasn't truly in the know. Now that we were married I thought it would be better if I voiced this worry of 3 years. "Jaaaake?" I said breaking the kiss and resting our foreheads together. I drew his name out, still trying to figure out how best to phrase what I was worrying about. "Yeeees?" He replied copying me.

"Do you ever feel like... like there was something... something different that could've happened if we hadn't been in that car crash?" I looked at him now to see whether he understood my very bad description of what I was thinking. Whatever I was expecting his face to look like it wasn't what I saw.

He looked upset rather than confused and like he had been hoping I would never ask that question. Did he feel the same way?

"Hmmm I know what you mean." Not what I was expecting at all.

"What aren't you telling me Jake?"

After a deep breath from my new husband, I heard all about the conversation between him and Edward Cullen in the woods just minutes before he woke me. I found out about vampires, and how they were the reason Jacob and the others had become what they were. He told me that he wasn't the only one that had a supernatural attraction to me, that I was Edward Cullen's singer, that he was who drove into us and put me in a coma, which triggered Jacob's wolf gene; he was the one who suggested that Jake didn't come and visit me knowing that he would do anything to defy any Cullen. He was the reason we were together.

"And I've never looked back." Jake finished pulling me into a tight hug with my head resting on his shoulder.

We were silent for 20 minutes after this while I absorbed everything he said. Sir-stares-a-lot was staring at me because he was attracted to me, in the most sinister way possible, but it wasn't in hate.

Pulling back from the hug with a million questions in my mind I saw Jacob's face; his eyebrows had dropped low over his eyes, but, not as far down as his mouth which was turned down at both corners. For the first time in years there wasn't a trace of anger on his face; only fear.

"I love you Jacob Black."

And that was the end of it; Edward Cullen and his family were never mentioned again, my questions were never answered because I didn't need to know them if it kept the look of pure fear off my soul mate's face and we lived a happy life together as Mr and Mrs Jacob Black and eventually 3 more Little Blacks: Jacob Jr., Sarenee and Charly.

The only day I ever thought of Edward again was when we were helping Charlie empty my old bedroom and donate the unnecessary furniture to the charity shop in Forks.

"Ready Jake? One, two, three!" I watched from my old computer chair as Charlie strained to lift his half of my matress while, on the other end, Jacob lifted it with one hand, then balanced it on his index finger. "Show off." I heard Charlie mutter. "Maybe I will let you take it down by yourself."  
"Suit yourself Charlie." Jake replied, and he lifted it up tucked it under his arm and carried it like this from the room.

Still muttering under his breath, Charlie shooed me out of the way, lifted my old computer chair in his arms and took that downstairs instead.

Giggling, I took a walk around my room, which now just held the base of my bed; there were clean patches in different shapes and sizes where my computer desk, lamp, bedside table, wardobe and chest of drawers had stood for years. I had moved my pictures to our house when me and Jacob moved in together and the rectangles there were starting to fade. In my wandering I stood on a piece of paper. It looked like a piece ripped from a notebook I had ages ago that had a lilac butterfly in the corner of each page.

I picked it up and saw that someone had written on it; the hand-writing was exquisite, every repeated letter looked exactly the same, as though it had been typed.

_'I'll Miss You'_

I don't know whether it was my fascination with the perfect writing that made me fold it up and put it in my pocket or whether I wanted to keep it as a reminder of a future I could've had, either way I knew (even before Jacob came back into the room and suggested I sit on the bed while he carried it out) that I had been taken down the right path, thanks to the vampire that left me alone.


End file.
